


five times newt proposed to hermann and the one time he said yes

by mundaneanarchy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundaneanarchy/pseuds/mundaneanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title is self explanatory. </p><p>alternate title: <em> the fear of falling apart </em> </p><p>warning: cheesy and kinda dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times newt proposed to hermann and the one time he said yes

one

 

They start dating a year into being assigned together as the only remaining parts of the K-Science Research Division for the Hong Kong Shatterdome. It’s weird, kind of, but only really because it’s not that weird. There’s no decline in the arguments, only a slight decrease in how aggressive the arguments get and a difference in how they make up afterwards.

 

On one particular morning Newt wakes up at his usual ungodly hour running on, like, three hours of sleep, but still giddy as all hell in Hermann’s bed. He hasn’t been back to his room in about a month, instead just choosing the much more tempting option of cuddling up to Hermann at ridiculous hours of the night using the key he was given “only for emergencies” (yeah, okay, Herms) and having the luxury of clean sheets and not breaking his foot trying to get into bed like in his apartment. This morning Hermann has a trail of drool running down his silly little always-frowning mouth and is even shivering a little. He clings tighter to Newt as he shifts to get a better look at him and Newt squeals involuntarily at how fucking cute he is, Jesus Christ.

 

“Hermann,” he whispers, then raises his voice to an almost-yell, “Herms! Wake up! Wake up, buddy, quick! It’s important! Wake up!”

 

Hermann jerks up, nearly headbutting Newt on his way. He looks around frantically and asks groggily with sleep still plaguing his mouth, “What? What is it? Danger? Attack?”

 

“Nah,” Newt grins, laying on his side and propping his head up with his hand. “I just wanted to tell you you looked really cute sleeping just now.”

 

“God in heaven,” Hermann groans, falling back into bed and dragging the comforter over his head. “You woke me up for that?”

 

“I can’t help it, darling! You’re precious!”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Sorry, sweetie.” Newt snuggles up to the part of the comforter covering up Hermann’s face. “Hey. Hey, Hermie.”

 

“What do you want, Newton?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“The question is redundant given that you’ve already proven that you can and are willing.”

 

“But can I?”

 

“What, Newton?”

 

Newt nips at the comforter and smiles at it adoringly. “Will you marry me?”

 

There’s a long pause of silence before Hermann lifts the comforter and pops his head out. “You must be joking.”

 

Newt mock pouts. “Aw, no need to break my heart, Herms.”

 

“We’ve been dating less than two months.”

 

“So?”

 

“So? So! So, we’ve been dating less than two bloody months, you terrible git!”

 

“So what? Six weeks and four days and I already know I wanna marry you. Isn’t that more romantic, Hermann?”

 

“Don’t wake me up at this hour for such preposterous reasons again.”

 

“Is that a no?”

 

Hermann smacks him and kicks him off the bed. “Go do your experiments, doctor.”

 

“You literally kicked me out of bed. I can’t believe you. I thought it couldn’t be done,” Newt says as he’s pulling on his jeans, “There’s a whole phrase and everything. ‘I wouldn’t kick him out of bed’. I’m adorable, Hermann. Your loss. I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to propose to.”

 

“Yes, do, Dr. Geiszler. Good luck finding someone who’ll put up with your ridiculous bouts of romanticism at four AM and not demand their emergency key back.”

 

The whole walk to the lab Newton smiles to himself and fingers the key in his pocket.

 

two

 

“Because it’s preposterous! And impossible!”

 

“Maybe it’s just because somebody forgot to put on his long underwear this morning!”

 

“Oh, how extensively clever, Doctor, I must say, I’ll have to take notes on that one. What was the exact terminology you used to describe the last kaiju attack? ‘Totally frickin’ awesome’? I’ll be sure to take all of my scientific advice on some groupie that hasn’t been outside in years from the look of it.”

 

“Oh, yeah, as if you’re one to talk to me about paleness.”

 

“You don’t have to look at your tan lines in bed.”

 

Newt turns around and leans his hip against his lab bench and smiles at the back of Hermann’s ridiculous haircut like it’s something to pray to at night. He grins lazily with one corner of his mouth lifted up and a look in his eye like Hermann’s some sort of sight to behold.

 

“Aw, Herms,” he says, “Marry me, dude.”

 

Hermann turns to shoot him an angry glare. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

Newt laughs to himself and turns back to his precious kaiju entrails.

 

three

 

Newt and Hermann topple into Hermann’s room, stumbling over their clothes as they fall into bed. Hermann’s still grappling with his cane, but Newt grips his arms and carries as much of his weight as he can while still trying to maintain the kiss. Hermann quickly sheds Newt’s bulky sweater and tee shirt and drags him on top of him. Newt giggles and they both lose their balance and end up falling on top of each other. Hermann cuts off Newt’s gasping laughter with a desperate kiss as he wrestles with the button on his obnoxiously tight jeans. Newt tears his trousers off and dives back against Hermann.

 

He kisses hot and needy and rough and rubs their crotches together, still clothed by the awful cotton boundaries of their underwear.

 

“Herms--fuck, Hermann,” Newt swears breathlessly. “Christ. God, I just--marry me, holy shit.”

 

It takes him a few seconds to realize Hermann isn’t kissing back or reciprocating the juvenile rutting. Hermann glares up at him. Newt’s eyes burst open and he stares at him. “What? What is it? What’d I do?”

 

That’s how Newt ends up being shoved out of Hermann’s room at midnight in only his underwear and wailing at the door, “Aw, come on, Herms! Don’t be such a baby! I just asked you to marry me, not to have my fuckin’ kid or anything! I know you’re still horny as all hell, you stubborn old bag of wrinkles!”

 

He turns his head and sees Herc Hansen staring at him with a curious eyebrow raised.

 

Newt grins bashfully and tries helplessly to cover himself up. “Heh. The old mister, right? You know how it is.”

 

Herc sighs and shakes his head and Newt swears to god he can hear him muttering something about a new research division under his breath as he trudges away.

 

four

 

“Hermann. Marry me.”

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“Please? Please, Hermann. Please don’t do this.”

 

“I asked you here to gather your things, not to ask for my hand yet again.”

 

“Is this ‘cause I asked you to marry me all those times? Seriously? You’re that afraid of commitment?”

 

“You can’t propose to someone because you’re afraid of them leaving, Newton!” Hermann cries, still refusing to let him inside his room. He thanks whatever deity there may be that there’s no one in the halls currently, because the last thing he needs is a rumor about his break-up scene roaming the PPDC. “That’s not how it works!”

 

“Herms,” Newt chokes out, “Come on. Don’t--don’t do this to me.”

 

“I’ve told you, Newton. Again and again. We dated for nearly four years, and now it’s over. That’s how adult relationships are. They end.”

 

“They don’t have to.”

 

“They do, in some cases.”

 

“Herms--Hermann,” Newt says, his voice breaking as a tear breaks free and rolls down his cheek. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

 

Hermann’s voice strains as he forces out the words: “I’m sorry you feel that way, but we will see each other each day in the lab while we are still working here. I’ll still be here, as will you. Now here are your things, and I’d like my key back, please.”

 

“You’re not serious.”

 

“The key, please, Dr. Geiszler.”

 

Newt stares up at him for long, tense moments before clenching his jaw and fishing in his pocket and producing a single key. He presses it into Hermann’s hand hard enough to hurt. Hermann doesn’t so much as wince.

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Hermann nods politely.

 

Newt storms back to his room in a blur of tears and broken promises.

 

five

 

“Hermann,” Newt gasps as he convulses on the floor. Hermann holds his chin with one hand and the idiotic contraption that had been sucking the life out of his ex-boyfriend a few seconds ago in the other. “Marry me.”

 

“If you ever do that to me again--listen to me, Newton--” Hermann jerks his face to turn towards him and speaks with a shaky jaw, “If you ever, ever do something as stupid as that to me again, I will leave. Do you hear me? I will disappear and you’ll never hear a goddamn word from me again. Understand?”

 

“Hermann,” Newt says weakly, his eyes filled with tears. “Marry me.”

 

“I’m going to go get help. Don’t move.”

 

“Hermann.”

 

“Don’t, Newton. Not now.”

 

Newt seals his lips together and climbs onto a nearby chair, sloshing the glass of water to his right. He lifts it to his lips and closes his eyes and prays to god this is all a dream.

 

“fine”

 

The clock is set to zero and Hermann inches closer to him and Newt smiles so gratefully he feels like his entire face might split in two. He throws his arm around Hermann’s shoulders like a silent ‘come here, you idiot’ and drags him into a kiss. Newt winds his arms around Hermann’s neck and kisses him softly and extensively and like he saved the world just for him.

 

“Hermann,” he says when he breaks away, admiring the way Hermann glances around and blushes like they’ve just done something indecent, “Marry me.”

 

Hermann glares at him for a long time before muttering apprehensively, “Fine.”

 

Newt laughs and jumps up and down and Hermann lets a small, hidden smile loose and Newt hoots and hollers and kisses him so hard when they draw back they’re both gasping for air.

 

“Seriously?” Newt asks as he leans his forehead against Hermann’s, and of course he’s serious, he just wants to hear his stupid, grumpy scientist fiance say it one more time.

  
“Don’t make me say it again.”

 

“Please? Hermie? For me?”

 

“Yes. Fine. I will marry you, Newton Geiszler.”

 

Newt whoops and kisses him fiercely again.

 

“I’m not taking your name, though,” Hermann insists breathlessly.

 

“Fine. Awesome. Who cares? I’ll take your name. Your full name. We’ll both be Dr. and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. We’ll confuse the hell out of everyone.”

 

Hermann smiles and bumps his nose against Newt’s. “That would be nice. Illogical, but nice.”

 

“That’s all we ever need to be, Herms,” Newt grins at him. “Nice and illogical.”

 


End file.
